My conversations with the dead people
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Hi, I'm Nomaru Kodomo. That's Japanese for normal child, something I am not. So I just moved to Blithe Hollow, which has lots of ghosts and secrets, and I hate it. But when me and this guy I met literally RAISE THE DEAD, it's up to us to find the truth behind the witch trials of Blithe Hollow before the town is taken over by a bunch of prejudiced pilgrim zombies…So, how about you?
1. To my new life

Chapter 1:To my new life

* * *

(Nomaru' s POV)

My mother woke me up when our plane landed. Now, we were driving a rental car to our new home. I wasn't nervous about starting the seventh grade at a new school, since it would go the same way back at Panyack. Mom would lecture me not to act weird and to make friends, I would end up being weird and never make friends, I would get negative attention that would be reflected onto my mother and she would say, "I just got a new job promotion!" as an excuse to leave and not be humiliated any further.

The reason for it is I can talk to the dead. Not dead _people. _The dead. That includes animals. My best guess is I got these powers on the day of my birth. Mainly because on that day when the doctor announced,"It's a girl", the power went out all over town, wolves started to howl a cry of remorse, a storm of the worst kind formed in the center of town square, my hair turned white, my eyes became a crimson red and at the end of it all, a cloud shaped like a skull appeared in the sky and disappeared just as fast.

"We're here", my mother suddenly announced. We didn't get along well. Mainly because we were so opposite, people believed I was adopted. My mom has straight black hair with dark brown eyes and olive skin. Just to clear things up, she and I are Japanese. In fact, my mom's name is Suiren, which means water lily. Today, she was wearing a blue v-neck and some jeans with flip flops.

My hair is still a ghostly white, but as it grew out, it turns out the bottom of my hair is a red so light, it became a baby pink. My eyes are still crimson red and due to my albinism, there is no pigments in my skin so it's almost as pale as my hair. My name is ironic since Nomaru is Japanese for normal. And I'm everything but. Today, I wore a black tank top with denim shorts and sneakers with my hair tied in two high pigtails.

I sighed at her response and said, "I forget. Where are we?"

"Why sweetie. This is Blithe Hollow."

"Pft. Sounds like it was named by Ichabod Crane," I scoffed.

She faked an awkward laugh. "Close. This town was founded and built by the pilgrims when they first set foot on the soil."

"Was this before or after they killed a crap ton of Native Americans?"

Instead of answering, she sighed and got out of the car to help the movers with the stuff. Luckily for us, we didn't have to pay them since they pitied us. After all, when I was born, my father left mom in the dust screaming I was a bad omen (REAL superstitious guy.). Mother knew this, but she took care of me anyway. Not out of love, probably, but out of pity instead, which was why we never could connect. She thought I was crazy and never loved me and I knew and accepted it. Kind of sad when you say it out loud.

I decided to get out as well and tell everyone where to put what. But then, something green flashed in my peripheral vision. When I faced this unknown object, it was a ghost of a raccoon floating over its body that was flattened to the width of paper. It pointed at its body and used its eyes to plead to me. He wanted me to bury him. I grinned at the idea.

Since I could see the dead for as long as I lived, they asked me to do them favors so they could rest in peace. I did these things for complete strangers because they were fun. One time, an old ghost man asked me to tell his wife to roll down the car windows. You should've seen how creeped out she was. It was funny. Most of the time though, I'm asked to find the deceased a final resting place. Like right now. I nodded to the creature and ran over to the moving van. Once there, I dug through boxes until I found my shovel and the strap that allows me to carry it on my back.

"Nomaru?"

'Damn it', I thought when my mother came up to me.

She tilted her head to the side when she demanded, "Honey, don't. We've talked about this. Once someone or something is dead, you need to leave them alone."

"But mom", I interjected, "It _asked _me to do this. Plus, I'm doing community service since the corpse will start to smell, rot and be the cause of a bunch of traumatized kids if I _don't_ do this."

One of the movers called out her name and mom's brows furrowed with irritation. "Fine", she said before heading back to our furniture. I knew that this was a dare and not permission, but I took it anyway!

"Where do you want your final resting place?" I asked the ghost. His eyes flashed with happiness while he dragged me along to a nice flat area in the ground. I shrugged and started digging. Once I made the hole a decent sized one, I scooped the body up with the shovel and gently lyed the corpse down into the hole and placed the dug up earth over it. After paying my respects, the ghost smiled and waved me good bye. I waved back before his soul went up to the heavens.

I stared at the sky for a while until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to find a rather weird boy (If I can say that without being a hypocrite) that was my age. He was about nine inches taller than me (I'm so short, it's sad) with black, almost brown, hair that literally spiked up to the sky. Seriously, it's as if he's hanging upside _all the time. _He stared at me with bored light blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

I tilted my head and asked, "Can I help you stranger?"

He shrugged.

"Then what's bothering you?" I continued.

He responded, "Nothing's bothering me. It's just…"

"What?"

"Your hair is weird."

My eye twitched. I'll admit people have been telling me that for as long as I can remember, but this dude had _no _right to point that out. "Coming from the dude with a head that's reaching for the sky", I responded.

He shrugged again. "Are you new here?"

"*sarcasm* No… we just decided to move a bunch of boxes into a random house."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"*chuckle* My mom and I decided to start our new life here. I really didn't want to come here in the first place. I'm only glad that we moved before the school year started. Imagine how much work I would need to do just to catch up?" I bowed dramatically.

He blinked, obviously bored."You're weird."

"Correction. I'm Nomaru. Nomaru Kodomo. Japanese for normal child."

"Huh. Well I'm, Norman Babcock. English for…Norman Babcock. Your neighbor." And with that, he just turned around and left.

'Norman, huh? That's a nice name', I thought while heading back to my now unpacked house.

"Where have you been?" my mother asked when she looked up from her book.

"Well, I was burying the poor creature when a kid saw me and insulted my hair. He said his name was Norman Babcock", I responded.

Her head shot up. "He told you his name?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

She cried out in glee, "He told you his name! That means he may or may not be your first friend! I'm gonna bake some cookies to celebrate!"

She walked out, leaving me just wondering what she was talking about. 'Friend?' I thought.

It was a word that floated around in my head for a little bit. I've never had a friend before. Well, a _living _friend. 'Cause you know. The whole, "I can talk to the dead" thing. Yeah.

I looked around the living room filled with still packed boxes, then got a red solo cup and filled it with sprite and made a toast. "Well…here's to my new life", I said before I drank down my soda and unrolled my sleeping bag to get some much needed rest for the new school year.

* * *

**Me: It's Sydney the emo wolf with yet another story! And this time it's not about Naruto!**

**Naruto: What's wrong with Naruto fan fictions?**

**Me: Nothing's wrong with it. This is just the first story I'm making that's not about it.**

**Naruto: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, Taylor and I are SO SORRY we haven't been writing for, like, ever! We've both been getting some SERIOUS writers block.**

**Taylor: Yeah! And with the school year coming to an end, the pressure to pass is on.**

**Me: Mostly because it's either pass and move on to high school or fail and spend another year in middle school. So wish us a S*** ton of luck!**

**All: Please read and review and tune in all of our stories!**

**Nomaru: Please. We're begging you.**

**All: One Peice out and Mata ne!**


	2. And so my new misery began…

Chapter 2:And so my new misery began

**Me: Ahh, the long awaited tale of the albino midget.**

**Nomaru: *-_-*…Sydney doesn't own ParaNorman. If she did, I would've been there.**

**Me: Enjoy my bitches and bastards!**

**Nomaru: *-_-'*…**

**Me: You shush it midget!**

**Nomaru: Stop making fun of my height!**

**Norman: You are a little short.**

**Sydney: How did YOU get here?**

**Norman: The back door was open.**

**Sydney: Damn it Nomaru!**

**Nomaru: Aww…**

* * *

(Nomaru's POV…again)

Well, I've been here a week and wouldn't you know it I got enrolled into _school. Fun times. _Still can't imagine how mom can afford crap like that when she works as an antique dealer. On the plus side, I get to have red velvet cake all because I talked to that weirdo what's-his-face. And it was so damn delicious!

But, now the day has come that I have to go to that God forsaken place. And I was hating it. I sat in the front passenger seat of our rental car, grumbling tons of profanities and waving to all the ghosts I saw. You'd be surprised at how many ghosts are in this town. I only see two or three in the last places I lived in, but here, it was like a museum of the dead of somethin'.

My back to school outfit was a blue plaid shirt with a red tank top underneath, skinny jeans and my black converse again. I took out my pigtails and put my hair in a high ponytail which I then braided.

"Now hun, I promise you that this is the one place we will stay. No more moving", mom started.

"So?" I responded while looking out the window.

"So please please PLEASE leave a good impression on your classmates here."

"Tch. Whatever." I know I sound hostile towards my own mother, but, hello? She's keeping me because no one else will? Did you forget that crucial detail? No? Good, then you understand why.

My mother sighed as she pulled onto the curb. I got my backpack and lunchbox from the back and walked out the car. "Have a good day!" My mother shouted.

"Thanks mom, love you!" I shouted back as I walked with the other students and heard the engine go. As soon as they saw me, the other kids made a beeline and straight up gawked at me (If you don't know what that means, buy a dictionary). I didn't really care much because 1: I've been dealing with this my whole damn life and 2: Just makes entering the damn place a hella lot easier.

I entered the building and grabbed my schedule from my pocket to see which locker was mine. I looked around and immediately spotted it right next to a locker that had, "FREAK!" written in lipstick. The only problem was, it was one of the lockers on top. I groaned as I stood on my tippy toes and did the combination. My first class was going to be science, so all I needed was my binder and science book. Oh let's not forget my thick hipster glasses that I need for reading.

I heard someone sigh and open the locker next to me, but my door was blocking my view of them. I slammed the door closed and saw none other than that Norman dude. I awkwardly said, "Yo!"

He blinked in shock, otherwise I wouldn't be able to read his expression. We stood there for a few seconds before I said, "Do you know where the 7th grade science class is? 'Cause I have no damn clue." He nodded and gestured for me to follow. 'Oh, really, we're not gonna talk and stuff-okay!' I had to do a little jogging to catch up with him. Remember, I'm short.

* * *

(In the classroom, Norman's POV)

I carelessly walked into class on time and the new student stopped at the door to take a breath. I stood and watched her with devoid disbelief at how much she needs to exercise.

She patted my shoulder and said, "Thanks man. I owe ya one." I brushed off my shoulder and sat down in my seat as the teacher came into class.

He turned to the new student and said, "Huh? You were coming in today? Alright then, err, Nomaru, is it?"

"Uhh it's pronounced 'no-ma-ru-"

"yeah yeah kid. Why don't you sit by…meh…let's see…ahh! Sit by that Norman kid. The one with the spikey hair." She nodded and slid into the desk next to mine. She turned to me and gave a polite smile. I just sighed. As if not having friends was bad enough, now I had an annoying girl as my neighbor _and _classmate. And so with that my new misery began…

* * *

**Me: Okay sorry there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but please read and review anyways! One Peice OUT!**


End file.
